Shaggy's Crisis
by The Grim Writer
Summary: (Based on the youtube video of the same name) Shaggy finds himself being completely ignored by the gang. Instead, they all seem to thing a ghostly clone of his is... him? Like, zoinks! (Rated M for character death, blood, and language)(Kinda a crack/horror fic)


Hi all, it's the Grim Writer back with another Scooby Doo fanfic! So, basically, I watched Solver Squad: Shaggy's Crisis recently and decided to make a horror one shot based around it. I'll included the links to both videos I used as inspiration in the bottom. Rated M for some language, main character death, and some slight gore/blood.

* * *

"Ruh? Shraggy! Rhat are you roing in here?"

"Huh? Like, Scoob, what are ya talking about man, I'm down here!"

Closing the dusty yet somehow still functioning refrigerator, local teen detective Shaggy Rogers started making his way upstairs towards his buddy. Ignoring the grumbling in his stomach, the beatnik pondered what Scooby could have seen. Maybe, like, a dummy that looked like him? That happened once before in that island castle with that magician ghost. Or maybe, it was the ghost itself.

Gulping nervously at the thought, Shaggy started climbing the stairs and tried to desperately push that thought in the back of his mind. When Mystery Inc got a call from a neighbor that lived next to the old abandoned manor he was currently in, they had expected the usual drill. But unfortunately, the man wasn't the most observant fellow because all he really mentioned was that the manor seemed to have, "ghosts and stuff", which didn't give the gang much of a description on what to look for. Still, they made their way down there that night to check it out and see what was causing all this spooky stuff happening in the neighborhood-

"Zoinks! Who the heck is that man?!"

"Rit's Shraggy Raggy!"

Standing in the doorway in front of the beatnik was what appeared to be an exact copy of himself, but he could tell it was just… off, somehow. His face seemed lifeless and his eyes looked glossed over. His smile seemed sinister and cold, and oddly enough he looked… transparent. He could like see straight through him! But what seemed even odder was the fact that his best pal in the whole wide world didn't even seemed phased by this clone standing right next to him!

"B-but, like, I'm Shaggy Shaggy!"

"Like, zonks!"

Jumping a foot in the air, Shaggy trembled as his doppelganger randomly yelled out what sounded like his catchphrase.

"Zonks? Like, that's not even what I say man!"

Not even paying attention, the ghostly clone walked right past the dumbfounded lanky teenager, his dog walking alongside him oblivious to the changes in his partner.

"Come ron Shraggy, let's check rout the ritchen!"

"Yeah, like, let's all get a yummy can of paint!"

Paint? Paint?! This Shaggy didn't even know what real food was! What on earth was he, a ghost, a hologram, a hallucination caused by hunger? Trotting behind the duo, Shaggy determined that the more he followed his clone around, the more clues he could find to solve this mystery. Stepping down from the last step, the beatnik walked into the kitchen he was in just minutes ago, only to freeze in horror to see Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Scooby laughing at something fake-Shaggy said a minute ago. He pinched his arm repeatedly to make sure he wasn't in some horrible nightmare. He felt the pinches on his arms as clear as day. He paled, sweat dripping down his face.

"Like, I guess you guys owe me a couple of Scrobby Snoks!"

"Reah! You rot the right! Rehehehehee!"

Fake-Shaggy was twitching. Rapidly. Twitching. Like, like a freakin' horror movie ghost, fake-Shaggy was twitching in the far corner of the kitchen, the rest of the gang right next to him laughing obliviously.

"Like, t-t-that's not normal human behavior, like look at him! He's just doing weird stuff-"

"Oh shut the fuck up Shag, I've seen you devour three triple decker sub sandwiches and three boxes of Scooby Snacks in under five minutes, you do some weird shit too, alright?!"

Ouch. That kinda hurt. Fred, like, never swore, so the beatnik knew he must have been serious. The blonde jock cleared his throat and faced the rest of the gang, completely ignoring Shaggy.

"Alright gang, I say we split up. Daphne, you, me, and Velma will head down and investigate the rest of the first floor and the backyard, while Shaggy and Scooby, you guys will check out the second floor and the attic! Ok? Meet back here in an hour!"

With that, the gang spread out, Fred, Daphne and Velma heading out towards the back half of the house, while fake-Shaggy and Scooby started heading up the stairs, fake-Shaggy twitching occasionally, an ever-present smile stuck on his face. Shaggy shuddered. He may not be the bravest member of the gang, but he knew he was gonna have to man up for a bit. Clearly no one was noticing that the Shaggy currently following Scooby was an imposter, so he himself was going to have to confront… himself. Zoinks, like, talk about confusing.

Trailing behind the lanky specter and talking dog, Shaggy saw at that fake-Shaggy inhumanly dashed off to an empty room on the upper level in a split second, the door slamming shut behind him. Scooby had somehow not noticed and continued walking further down the hall. The beatnik was confused, but a tad grateful as this was the chance he was waiting for. Creeping silently up the stairs, the teenage sleuth reached the door he saw his doppelganger run into and slowly opened it up, a low creak resounding throughout the place.

Peering cautiously inside, Shaggy could make out what appeared to be once an elderly person's room, as it had a single bed with a dresser filled with what appeared to be bottles of back pills, as well as two wheelchairs. Fake-Shaggy was seated in one of those chairs, staring right at him with cold dead eyes and a fake silent smile plastered on his face. Gulping, Shaggy stepped inside and silently closed the door, using the light from the nearby window to make out where his double was in the now slightly darker room. Mustering up whatever courage he had in his skinny body, the beatnik grabbed the other wheelchair and took a seat, facing the fake-Shaggy, whose gaze now appeared to be focused on his shoes. Furrowing his brow, Shaggy began his interrogation.

"Listen", rasped Shaggy, in as deep a voice he could come up with. Outside, he could hear Daphne yell something to Fred, distracting him for a moment. Shaking his head, he ignored Fred's response and began again.

"L- You listen to me, man"

It appeared he got the other's attention. Fake-Shaggy raised his head slowly, a blank smile on his face as he stared into the other's eyes.

"Like you listen to me man!"

It wasn't the fact that this fake-Shaggy sounded exactly like he did that petrified him to his core, nor was it his expression. It was the face that when he said this, his jaw stretched to an impossible length, reaching past his waist, distorting his teeth and tongue, all while staring directly into Shaggy's now terrified eyes.

"Like you listen to me man!"

He hadn't meant to squeak, he had tried to sound brave like before, but it appeared every ounce of courage he had a few seconds ago was gone and replaced with ice cold fear. Whatever this… thing was, it was too real, too disturbing. It wasn't just a guy in a mask.

"Like, you, lis-"

Shaggy cut his twitching doppelganger off, burying his face into his hands, hoping to wake up from this living nightmare this case had become.

"But like no, man, you listen to me-"

"MAN!"

Tearing his hands away, the beatnik looked on in horror as his ghostly clone from the waist up… shrank. Like, instantly shrank, like a hundred percent cotton shirt in the dryer. Still staring at him with glazed over dead eyes. Attempting yet again to muster up whatever courage he had left, Shaggy continued.

"Man, I don't know who you are. I don't know what you're trying man!"

"You listen to me man!"

Fake-Shaggy… was upside down. Fucking upside down. Just… one second he was seated normally, then the next he was completely upside down, still appearing seated. Shaggy chuckled nervously in his head. This was it, he was done, courage completely out the door. With trembling hands, he bowed his head and saying a silent prayer in his head, continued.

"Listen to me man, I don't know what you're trying! But I don't like it, man"

Lifting his head up, he saw his doppelganger begin twitching violently, more than he had been. Much more violently, Shaggy could even hear what sounded like bones breaking.

"W-What the hell?!"

Jumping back in the wheelchair he was seated in, Shaggy stared in horror as the ghostly clone continued to twitch, and gasped as the pupils in his eyes vanished. But what completely made Shaggy's heart stop was when fake-Shaggy's mouth opened and stayed open like a puppet, with the voice still coming from him.

"Come on man, let's get a move on!"

Jumping up from his seat, Shaggy took off out of the room, not resting until he met the rest of the gang out in the backyard. Breathing heavily, the beatnik noticed one member of the gang was missing, specifically the one who always wore glasses

"Like, where's Velma?"

An echoing voice from his feet answered, slightly startling him.

"I'm down here, I fell down this open sewer hole looking for my glasses!"

Looking down in the grass, Shaggy could see an abandoned looking sewer hole, the cover for it thrown far away and no ladder visible to lead anyone down safely. Narrowing his eyes, he couldn't help but wonder if this was the doing of fake-Shaggy.

"Like, let's go into this spooky sewer!"

Speaking of which, Shaggy jumped nearly a mile away as fake-Shaggy's voice came from right behind him, a blank smile on his face. Fred smirked, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a box of familiar looking dog treats.

"Wait, hold on, I know! Shaggy, would you go down there for a Scooby Snack?"

"Like fuck off Fred, I'm not Scooby… but make it two and we'll talk!"

Running towards the hole, Shaggy shoved the other Shaggy out to the way as Fred dropped two Scooby Snacks into the sewer below.

"Like, get outta my way, I'm hungry as hell!"

Jumping down headfirst into the sewer, Shaggy smashed into the stinky concrete slab below, greedily eating the snacks Fred tossed in with him, eager to be a step ahead from fake-Shaggy. He wasn't going to let that ghostly clone win over the gang. He couldn't let him! He-

He was suddenly smacked back down onto the concrete, a bruise now forming on his already bruised chin, when he saw out of the corner of his eye a familiar purple dress.

"Hey Daph"

After apologizing for falling in and landing on him, Danger-prone Daphne started leading the way down the sewer tunnel, calling for Velma. Odds are she wandered off yet again, probably still looking for her glasses. Well, at least the fake-Shaggy didn't follow them down there. Well, he hoped.

"Like, Daphne, you gotta believe me man, that other Shaggy, he's up to no good man!"

Turning to face the beatnik, Daphne gave him a look.

"Other Shaggy? What are you talking about?"

"Look, Daph, we gotta have a plan of some sorts! Ok, like, listen! I don't like you, and I know you don't like me man, but-"

"What the fuck? I never said that!"

Shaggy glanced up shakily as he saw Daphne stiffly face him, a glare on her face. Had she really not said that? The taller teen could have sworn she had mentioned she liked him the least out of the entire group, which he didn't exactly mind. After all, they had the least in common. But it looks like the now fuming red head had thought otherwise.

"L-like sorry, I thought it w-was like mutually understood?"

Chuckling nervously, his face fell as Daphne scoffed and turned away from him, heading down the sewer tunnel. Nice job with that one Rogers, tried to get the gang to side with you, and now one them probably hates yo-

Something wizzed past them and sickeningly smacked into the brick wall of the sewer behind them. Turning their heads quickly, the duo could make out-

"Scoob? Velma?! What the fuck is that?!"

Leaning closer, Shaggy could make out Velma, laying in a heap on the concrete floor, a huge stain of blood on her orange sweater getting bigger as she lied there with her limbs bent at unnatural angles. She wasn't breathing.

"Velma!"

Shaggy snapped out of as Daphne screamed, then hurried towards her to look in horror at Velma's mangled corpse. All of a sudden, the sewer got much colder, so much that the teens could see their breath and started shaking.

"S-Shaggy, what-"

The redhead never got to finish her sentence as something flew past her, silencing her in fear. Floating directly in front of them was none other than fake-Shaggy, in all his transparent glory. Daphne screamed in horror and ran off back towards Fred and Scooby, probably going for help. Fake-Shaggy just stayed where he was, floating in place. Shaggy, frozen in place for a second, suddenly scrambled back in fear, scared that whatever fake-Shaggy did to Velma he would do to him. Reaching out for anything, anything he could use as a weapon, Shaggy's fingers brushed past something lying there on the cold concrete. Grasping it, Shaggy raised… a small weak wooden board in all its rotting glory in attempt to scare away the fake-Shaggy. The floating doppelganger just chuckled dryly, then leaned into the terrified teens face.

"Like, no one's gonna miss you when you leave man"

"L-like y-y-you don't have the qualities I have, m-man! I've got a cool catchphrase, y-you just say, Z-Zonkers, or whatever, man"

Roughly grabbing his throat, the imposter threw Shaggy against the brick wall, the beatnik slumping to the ground in a heap. Wincing, he got up on his knees, his wooden board now snapped in half, the smaller half lying on the ground in front of his feet. An idea popped into his head seeing that piece of wood. Grabbing it, he made a rough shape of a cross with the bigger half, then shakily thrust it in front of the fake-Shaggy.

"L-l-listen to me man, and you listen good! Do you see what this is, man?"

The ghost eyed the makeshift cross hesitantly. Shaggy could make out a bit of fear within its dead eyes.

"…Like yeah man, like what do you plan to do with it?"

"Like, you know exactly what I plan to do with it, man!"

The ghost glared at him, the fear never leaving his eyes, yet his permanent smile made him appear more sinister.

"…Like, you're lucky I don't KILL you right here!"

"Like, you couldn't do it if you tried man. For years, I've been terrified man, petrified at the thought of a ghost, man. But now, here I am face to face with one!"

The fake-Shaggy actually took a step back, well, floated back, at Shaggy's sudden boost of confidence. Shaggy grinned, realizing he finally got his doppelganger right where he wanted him.

"Like, like whoa man! Whoa, this-this look in your eyes, like, what's going on with you?"

"You know what's exactly going on man, so you're going to go over to the rest of the gang MAN, and you're gonna tell them you're not real!"

There was silence for a bit. Fake-Shaggy floated in place, while Shaggy never moved, pure determination written on his face. The sewer began to stink with the blood spilt over Velma's corpse.

"Like, you'll never be able to do it in front of all them! They'll never believe you and let you do it!"

With that, fake-Shaggy disappeared in a puff of wind, the sewer instantly getting warmer again. Dripping with sweat, Shaggy dropped to his knees and leaned against the brick wall, just now remembering how to breath. Looking at the home made cross in his hands, then across the sewer tunnel at Velma's corpse, the beatnik knew he would have to do something to stop his doppelganger. He couldn't let him get away with murdering the rest of his friends.

"Like, I'll show you man…"

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is the dumbest thing I ever wrote and I fucking love it

Solver squad: shaggy's crisis-

watch?v=f9neRAqG3Uw

[SFM] - shaggy's crisis-

watch?v=h4VuBnRxAaw


End file.
